The regulation of mycelium formation in the infectious yeast Candida albicans will be examined using a variety of cellular and molecular techniques. An autoinhibitor which is produced at stationary phase will be purified, characterized and identified. The involvement of the cell cycle in the acquisition of the ability to form a mycelium will be further investigated. The involvement of septum formation in the commitment event for mycelium formation will be tested with special emphasis placed on the deposition of chitin in the septum. This latter study will include marking of chitin by gold bound WGA in thin sections prepared for electron microscopy. Finally, the release of growth inhibition by the enzyme deacetylase and by aspirin will be studied to discriminate between effects on the cells and effects on the autoinhibitor. It is hoped that our findings will lead to new strategies for controlling Candida.